1. Field
The present application relates to a sensor, and more particularly, to a torque sensor.
2. Background
A power steering system for a vehicle is a system configured to smoothly manipulate a steering handle when a frictional resistance applied to a steering wheel is increased and thus a manipulation force for steering a steering handle is also increased.
While a hydraulic power steering system using a hydraulic pressure is used in the related art, in recent times, a motor-operated power steering system using a rotational force of a motor is widely used.
The motor-operated power steering system requires a torque sensor as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0002885.
Meanwhile, the torque sensor disclosed in the publication has a structure in which a hog ring is coupled to an outer circumferential surface of a pressing section by an elastic force of the hog ring. Here, while the hog ring is referred to as a pressing ring in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0002885, the hog ring is used in a torque sensor field while mixed with the pressing ring.
Accordingly, the hog ring is likely to be separated during a process of inserting the hog ring in to the pressing section. In addition, an assembly process of inserting the hog ring into the pressing section is needed to increase manufacturing cost.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.